onepiecefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Brook
|kanji = ブルック |romaji = Burukku |alias = Szkielet Dżentelmen Martwe Kości Nucący Szermierz Nucący Brook Szatan-Sama Soul King (pl. Król Dusz) |textcolor = red |color = gold |name = Brook |race = Człowiek |gender = Mężczyzna |age = 88 lat (debiut) 90 lat (po przeskoku) |height = 266 cm |hair = Czarne |birthday = 3 Kwietnia |affiliation = 25px Piraci Słomianego Kapelusza |previousaffiliation = Piraci Rumbar |occupation = Pirat Muzyk |previousoccupation = Kapitan Piratów Rumbar |status = Dusza powróciła po śmierci do martwego ciała |bounty = 10px33,000,000 |devilfruits = Yomi Yomi no Mi |abilities = Styl fechtunku |manga debut = Rozdział 442 |anime debut = Odcinek 337 |japanese voice = Yūichi Nagashima}} Brook - jako ósmy dołączył do załogi Luffy'ego. Jest on rownież najstarszym członkiem załogi, a co najważniejsze, jest on martwym członkiem. Dołączył do słomianych jako dziewiąty po zwycięskiej walce z Gecko Morią i odzyskaniu swego cienia. Brook zjadł diabelski owoc Yomi Yomi, który pozwolił jego duszy powrócić do ciała po jego śmierci, które niestety uległo rozkładowi, czyniąc z niego żywy szkielet, co często jest przedmiotem licznych żartów ze strony samego Brooka. Jest zaprzyjaźniony z wielorybem Laboonem, który oczekuje jego powrotu przy wejściu do Grand Line. Pierwotnie należał do załogi Piratów Rumbar, jednak wszyscy pozostali członkowie tejże załogi już nie żyją. Brook 50 lat błąkał się po morzu bez celu, przez co stał się lekko obłąkany lecz chciał wreszcie spotkać kogoś z kim mógłby spędzić czas... Wygląd thumb|left|200px|Brook przed śmierciąBrook jest wysoki na 266 cm co czyni go najwyższym członkiem załogi Słomianych. Pomimo braku skóry nie wiadomo dlaczego nadal posiada afro (Brook mówi, że jego afro ma głębokie korzenie). Przed dwuletnim treningiem po stylu Brooka można było go uznać za dżentelmana, ponieważ ubierał się w czarne ubrania: marynarkę, cylinder i długie spodnie. Pod marynarką miał żółto pomarańczowy płaszcz. Na szyi nosił niebieski krawat. Jego ubrania były jednak lekko poniszczone. Nosił przy sobie laskę, w której posiada ukryty miecz. Po dwóch latach na "oczach" nosił czerwone okulary, zmienił marynarkę na taką z białymi zakończeniami, zaczął nosić czerwone spodnie w kwiatki, na szyi nadal ma swój niebieski krawat, płaszcz zmienił na jaśniejszy, a na głowie zamiast cylinra ma kapelusz z motywem korony (ma to związek z jego pseudonimem "Soul King", czyli "Król Dusz"). W dodatku nosi przy sobie gitarę z motywem ryby i żółte boa. Przed śmiercią był wysokim mężczyzną z afro ubranym jak wtedy gdy poznał Słomianych, jedynie ubrania nie były poniszczone. Na oczach miał ciemne okulary, na brodzie miał krótki zarost. Na czole posiadał bliznę kształtem przypominającą połowę greckiej litery omega (blizna pozostała nawet na szkielecie). Charakter Brook jest bardzo ekscentryczną osobą. Twierdzi, że jest dżentelmenem, ale posiada bardzo złe maniery (pierwsze pytanie zadane kobiecie ma temat majtek) i niecierpliwie czeka na jedzenie. Pomimo tych zachowań jest bardzo miłą osobą, nawet do niektórych przyjaciół zwraca się per pan (Panie Luffy/''Luffy-san''). Ceni najprostsze rzeczy od gestu dobroci, przynależności z innymi oraz spacery w słońcu po otrzymaniu jego cienia z powrotem. Jego reakcje wydają się być bardzo ekstremalne i zazwyczaj komiczne. Przykładem było jak Słomiani powiedzieli, że widzą szkielet, Brook zapomniał, że nie ma ciała i zaczął się bać. Jednak nawet w takich sytuacjach zdarza mu się mówić swoje "kościste żarty" (np. Będę was chronił nawet za cenę życia, chociaż w pewnym sensie nie żyję). Jak wiele postaci również Brook posiada swój charakterystyczny śmiech ("Yohohoho"). Raz Chopper źle skomentował jego żart i Brook wpadł w chwilową depresję. Brook jest miłośnikiem muzyki, najbardziej lubi piosenkę Sake Binksa. Jego miłość do muzyki spowodowała, że w czasie walki często zdarza mu się używać muzyki. Brook jest również to wielu rzeczy bardzo strachliwy, zwłaszcza boi się nienormalnych rzeczy. Bojąc się potworów z Thriller Bark zaczął śpiewać i strach ustąpił. Brook wierzy w filozofię "Dobre rzeczy przychodzą do tych, którzy czekają", ponieważ lata spędził na statku widmo i czekając na spotkanie z Laboonem. Kładzie też duży nacisk na złożone obietnice, dlatego zamierza spotkać się z Laboonem przy Reverse Moutain. Mimo, że bywa dziecinny, udowadnia też swoja lojalność i odwagę, gdy staje przed Kumą, by chronić Usoppa i Sanji'ego. Relacje Załoga Rumbar thumb|left|200px|Brook i umierający YorkiJako członek załogi i jej drugi kapitan, Brook był bliskim przyjacielem całej załogi Piratów Rumbar, czuł się jak część rodziny. Wszyscy cieszyli się muzyką i swoim towarzystwem. Brook jako jeden z całej załogi był smutny, gdy połowa załogi zapadła na nieznaną chorobę. Gdy niewielu z drugiej połowy pozostało po bitwie w Trójkącie Floriana. Umierający od trucizn piraci obiecali, że będą grać muzykę dla Laboona do śmierci. Załoga Słomianych thumb|200px|Brook stara się obronić towarzyszy przed KumąSłomiani (nie licząc Luffy'ego) ostrożnie podchodzili do Brooka, co się zmieniło po wydarzeniach na Thriller Bark. Zanim stał się częścią załogi tylko Luffy się z nim zaprzyjaźnił przez poczucie humoru kościotrupa. Mimo swojego charakteru Brook troszczy się o swoich przyjaciół. Często pyta Nami i Robin, czy pokażą mu one swoje majtki. Nami od razu się denerwuje, a Robin nie traci swojego spokoju. Jego żarty o czaszkach (mówione nawet w poważnych sytuacjach) często rozśmieszają załogę. Przyjaciele Laboon thumb|left|200px|Brook chce uspokoić Laboona swoją muzyką.50 lat temu Laboon był bardzo bliskim przyjacielem Brooka i Piratów Rumbar. Laboon płynął ciągle za nimi i związał się z piratami, nawet był jej członkiem. Gdy chcieli go zostawić na West Blue, by go chronić Laboon popłynął za nimi. Gdy Brook i niedobitki załogi umierały z powodu trucizny obiecali sobie nagrać ich ostatnią pieśń na nagrywającym dialu, a Brook po odrodzeniu miał tego diala przekazać i odtworzyć Laboonowi. Obecnie Brook kojarzy swoje afro z Laboonem. Fani W czasie gdy wszyscy Słomiani trenowali Brook stał się gwiazdą rocka Soul Kingiem. Fani byli mu bardzo wierni, nawet zaatakowali Marynarkę, by ratować swojego idola, gdy ci chcieli go schwytać za piractwo. Wrogowie Marynarka Gdy Brook był kapitanem Piratów Rumbar za jego głowę pojawiła się nagroda wysokości 33 milionów beli. Prawdopodobnie Marines wydrukują nowy list gończy, ponieważ dzięki menedżerowi Brooka dowiedzieli się, że pirat odrodził się jako szkielet. Thriller Bark Trzech z czwórki Tajemniczej Czwórki z Thriller Bark wie jaki uciążliwy potrafi być Brook, zwłasza Hogback, który boi się kościotrupa. Jedynie Perona nie zna Brooka, ponieważ, gdy on sprawiał problemy to Perona spała. Ryuma Przez pięć lat arcywrogiem Brooka był zombie Ryuma, który posiadał jego cień. Jako, że Ryuma miał silniejszy organizm pokonał Brooka. Wiedziąc, że nie może zabić Brooka (z powodu cienia), Ryuma pozwolił rannemu wrogowi odejść. Menedżerzy Menedżerzy Brooka to długoręcy, który byli uciążeniem dla wyznawców Szatana. Brook miał ich pokonać, ale ci go schwytali i przedstawili jako atrakcję w klatce. Później zrobili z niego gwiazdę rocka. Gdy Brook chciał odejść, by popłynąć z Luffy'm do Nowego Świata egoistyczny menedżer myślący tylko o tym jak zarobić na Brooku wydał go Marynarce. Historia Zanim Brook dołączył do Piratów Rumbar był dowódcą w konwoju bitwnego w "pewnym królestwie", gdzie nauczył się szermierki (Styl fechtunku). Piraci Rumbar Pięćdziesiąt dwa lata temu Brook był częścią załogi Yorki'ego znanej jako Piraci Rumbar, jako jeden z wielu muzyków w załodze. Gdy załoga była jeszcze na West Blue, ich statek trafił na zagubionego małego wieloryba. Widząc, że ten był bardzo zdenerwowany Brook zasugerował, by zagrać mu muzykę na uspokojenie. Razem z resztą załogi zagrali piękną melodię, która zadziałała. thumb|200px|left|Brook czuwa nad Laboonem, gdy ten płynie za okrętem Piratów Rumbar Następnego załoga zauważyła, że wieloryb nadal płynie za nimi. Piraci Rumbar nazwali wieloryba imieniem Laboon. Od wtedy przygody załogi Yorki'ego były przeżywane razem z Laboonem wśród różnych radosnych pieśni. Kiedy okręt załogi dotarł do Red Line by wpłynąć na Grand Line pojawił się problem. Laboon był jeszcze dzieckiem, więc obawiano się, że Grand Line jest dla niego zbyt niebezpieczne. Załoga próbowała przekonać Laboona, by ten został na West Blue, ale im się nie udało więc poprosili o to Brooka. Brookowi też się to nie udało. Piraci Rubmar więc starali się ignorować wieloryba w nadzieji, że ten od nich odejdzie. Sądzili, że się udało więc wpłynęli na Grand Line. Ku ich zaskoczeniu Laboon płynąć wciąż za nimi. thumb|200px|Piraci Rumbar i Laboon bawią się razem po raz ostatniStatek trzeba było naprawić, co trwało, aż trzy miesiące. Gdy ten czas minął załoga Rumbar zostawiła Laboona pod opieką Crocusa. Piraci obiecali wielorybowi, że wrócą do niego, gdy opłyną cały świat. Do tego czasu Laboon miał urosnąć. Śmierć Piratów Rumbar Brook i reszta załogi doznała wszystkich niebezpieczeństw z Grand Line, ale płynęli przed siebie z pieśnią na ustach. Jednak pewnego dnia przydarzyła się tragedia ponieważ kapitan Piratów Rumbar i kilku innych członków załogi zachorowało na nieuleczalną chorobę. Aby nie dopuścić zarażeniu reszty załogi chorzy postanowili spróbować wydostać się z Grand Line przez Calm Belt. thumb|left|200px|Zdrowa część załogi żegna swojego kapitanaYorki powiedział Brookowi, że żałuje tej decyzji, ale to jedyny sposób na uratowanie załogi. Wiedząc, że nie spotka już Laboona zapytał załogę, czy oni pozdrowią wieloryba od chorych. Gdy Yorki leżał na łożu śmierci zapytał się Brooka, czy ten może zagrać dla niego jego ulubiony utwór pt. Sake Binksa. Później Brook i reszta załogi rodzieliła się z zarażonymi. thumb|200px|List gończy za BrookiemPomimo utraty połowy załogi Piraci Rumbar płynęli dalej przez Grand Line na nowym statku. Brook został mianowany nowym kapitanem załogi. Podczas podróży przez morze pojawiła się nagroda za głowę Brooka w wysokości 33 milionów beli. Wszystko było dobrze, ale w Trójkącie Floriana załoga Rumbar została zaatakowana przez wrogich piratów. Brook i część załogi przeżyła atak. Jednak broń wroga była skażona trucizną, która wyniszczała ciała Brooka i reszty załogi. thumb|left|200px|Brook został sam.Wiedząc, że zjadł owoc Yomi Yomi zaproponował im zagrać ostatnią piosenkę, którą nagrają na nagrywającym dialu, który wcześniej kupił od kupca. Brook obiecał, że po śmierci popłynie do Laboona i odtworzy mu to nagranie. Załoga zebrała się i zaczęła do utraty sił grać swoje ulubione melodie. Mimo, że byli szczęśliwi przy muzyce powoli ulegali truciźnie i umierali jeden po drugim z uśmiechami na twarzach. W końcu pozostał Brook, który z ciężkim sercem pamiętając o obietnicy grał dalej dla Laboona, aż również umarł. Zmartwychwstanie thumb|left|200px|Dusza Brooka odnajduje rozłożone ciało na statku.Mimo trudności dusza Brooka znalazła swoje ciało i powrócić do niego dzięki Diabelskiemu Owocowi Yomi Yomi no Mi. Niestety szukał swe ciało we mgle i zajęło mu to cały rok, więc znalazł tylko kości, afro i poniszczone ubranie. Afro było nienaruszone przez "głębokie korzenie". Po odrodzeniu zebrał ciała swoich towarzyszy i zrobił im trumny w głębi statku. Przez prawie piećdziesiąt lat żył spokojnie na statku. Ster był uszkodzony, więc nie mógł wypłynąć. Brook nie miał co robić, więc spędzał czas śpiewając, skacząc, albo opierał się o ścianę o 45 stopni. Kiedy spał śniła mu się żywa załoga Rumbar, a gdy się budził czuł się samotny i świadomy jaka czeka go przyszłość. Utrata cienia Po pewnym czasie Brook trafił na Thriller Bark (pieć lat poznaniem Słomianych). Chcąc naprawić ster postanowił zbadać wyspę. Znalazł tam różne dziwne stwory. Został porwany i zobaczył jak Gecko Moria tworzy zombie z jego cieniem. thumb|200px|Brook haniebnie czołga się po klęsce w pojedynku z Ryumą.Po pewnym czasie Brook odnalazł Ryumę, zombie z jego cieniem. Podczas walki Ryuma okazał się być zbyt silny i kilku ciosach Brook poprosił o miłosiedzie. Potem uciekł po cichu z Thriller Bark. Walka pozostawiła ranę na czaszce. Przez pięć lat celem Brooka było pokonać Ryumę. Fabuła Saga Wojna Białobrodego Akt Thriller Bark thumb|left|200px|Luffy zaprasza Brooka do załogi, a kościotrup się zgadza.Po pięciu samotnych latach w trójkącie Floriana statek Brooka natknął się na Thousand Sunny. Luffy, Nami i Sanji weszli na jego statek. Uznali jego maniery za niego ekscentryczne. Bez zbędnych rozmów Luffy zaprosił Brooka do załogi. Brook się zgodził ku zaskoczeniu Nami i Sanji'ego. Po wejściu na Thousand Sunny w czasie obiadu Brook wyjaśnił czemu jest kościotrupem z afro i czemu nie ma cienia. Nie powiedział przez kogo, by chodzić Słomianych. Dodał też, że nie może wyjść na słońce, ponieważ to by go całkowicie zabiło. Brook pokornie odmówił przyłączenia się do załogi, ponieważ czuł, że będzie dla nich ciężarem. Luffy obiecał Brookowi, że zdobęcie cień Brooka z powrotem. Szczęśliwy widząc żyjących ludzi Brook zauważył ducha wychodzącego ze ściany, co go przestraszyło. Brook i Słomiani wybiegli z kuchni i zobaczyli, że Sunny dodryfowała do Thriller Bark. Widząc to Brook wyskoczył ze statku i pobiegł po wodzie na wyspę. thumb|200px|RewanżPrzeczesując po raz kolejny wyspę, Brook natrafia na swego wroga, Ryumę, z którym to stacza kolejny pojedynek. Po raz kolejny przegrywa, nie mogąc odzyskać swego cienia. Ponownie widzimy go, gdy ratuje z opresji Robin i Franky’ego, pokonując pająka zombie – Tararana. thumb|left|200px|Pokonany TararanWtedy też tłumaczy, że zombie można pokonać karmiąc ich solą, dzięki czemu skradzione cienie opuszczają sztuczne ciała. Po wyjaśnieniu wszystkiego, włącznie ze złożoną obietnicą Laboonowi, Brook wyruszył ponownie odnaleźć Ryuumę, z zamiarem pokonania go. Pojedynek skończył się połamaniem kości Brooka i niemal straceniem przez niego jego drogocennego afro. Na szczęście przybyli Franky i Zoro, gdzie ten ostatni wyzwał na pojedynek Ryuumę, z zamiarem zdobycia nowego miecza oraz odzyskaniem cienia Brook’a. Walka skończyła się wygraną Łowcy Piratów. Dzięki temu Brook odzyskał swój cień. W późniejszym czasie Brook stanie do walki wraz ze Słomianymi przeciwko Oarsowi jak i samemu Morii. Oczywiście zwyciężą. Po ataku kolejnego Shichibukai - Kumy, Brook był jedną osobą z niewielu, która zachowała świadomość po wybuchu bomby, przez co widział całe zajście między oponentem, Zoro i Sanji’m. thumb|left|200px|Luffy ponownie zaprasza Brooka do załogi.Po wydarzeniach na Thriller Bark, Brook oficjalnie dołączył do załogi Słomianych jako muzyk. Gdy zagrał Sake Binksa Luffy powiedział, że zna ten utwór od Shanksa. Od Słomianych Brook dowiedział się, że Laboon ma się dobrze. Brook zadeklarował lojalność Luffy'emu i pokazał swój list gończy (33 mln beli). thumb|200px|Zoro i Brook przy grobie Piratów RumbarDwa dni później Brook postał ukazany na tle nowego grobu piratów Rumbar zbudowanego przez Franky'ego wg. projektu Usoppa udekorowany kwiatami przez Choppera. Brook postanowił zagrać swojej poprzedniej załodze ostatnią piosenkę. Zoro zapytał się, czy Brook może odegrać piosenkę dla swojego zniszczonego miecza. Później Sunny popłynęła w stronę Wyspy Ruboludzi. Akt Archipelag Sabaody Załoga Słomianych dopłynęła do Red Line. Brook dołączył do wyprawy pod wodę, by odnaleźć Wyspę Ryboludzi. Pod wodą zaczął panikować. Słomiani poznali Keimi, której postanowili pomóc uratować Hatchana. Gdy Sanji pokonał Duvala, Słomiani odpłynęli i zaczęli jeść takoyaki. thumb|200px|Brook i inni bawią się w Parku SabaodySunny dopłynęła do Sabaody. Tam Hatchan zabrał załogę Słomianych do Shakky, a później do Parku Sabaody, gdzie Keimi została porwana. Brook i Chopper czekali więc na Jeźdźców Latających Ryb, którzy dotarli po dłuższej chwili i zabrali ich do domu aukcyjnego na pierwszej wyspie. Na miejscu Luffy zaatakował jednego z Tenryuubito co wywołało chaos. Załoga się przegruoowała. Rayleigh pokonał Marines w domu aukcyjnym. Gdy Luffy, Kid i Law pokonali Marines na dworze załoga udała się do baru Shakky, gdzie Rayleigh okazał się być w przeszłości pierwszym oficerem załogi Złotego Rogera. W dodatku jego przyjaciel Crocus okazał się być częścią załogi Króla Piratów. W końcu Rayleigh obiecał, że pokryje statek w trzy dni. Na ten czas załoga miała się rozdzielić. thumb|left|200px|Spotkanie z PacyfistąPo drodze napotkali Pacyfistę (myśleli, że to Kuma). W czasie walki Brook zauważył, że to nie jest Shichibukai ponieważ, Pacyfista nie ma łapek. PX-4 został ostatecznie pokonany, ale niestety pojawił się Sentomaru z kolejnym Pacyfistą. Brook postanowił wspomóc Usoppa i rannego Zoro. Na drodze stanął im admirał Kizaru. Do walki z admirałem stanął Rayleigh. W czasie walki pojawił się prawdziwy Kuma, który spowodował dotykiem, że Zoro zniknął. Chcąc uchronić Sanji'ego i Usoppa od takiego losu postanowił ich ochronić. Kuma dotknął więc Brooka swoją łapką. Rozdzielenie załogi thumb|left|200px|Szatan został wezwanyPo trzech dniach i nocach Brook trafił w kraju Harahetternia na wyspie Namakura. Szkielet trafił w sam środek rytuału przywołania szatana. Ci byli gotów oddać mu duszę po to by ten zemścił się na plemieniu długorękich. Wiedząc, że musi powrócić do załogi zignorował satanistów. Jednak, gdy zauważył przerażoną dziewczyną, poprosił ją, by pokazała mu swoje majtki. Słysząc tę prośbę wszyscy pokazali swoje majtki. Na widok męskiej bielizny Brook był zszokowany i zdziwiony. Brook zauważył, że dziewczyna z plemienia Harahetternia została porwana przez długorękich, a jej rodacy tylko się przyglądali zamiast walczyć. Brook zaczął ich zachęcać do działania. Wyjaśnił im, że żaden bóg albo diabeł nie może im pomóc. thumb|200px|Brook trafia na gazetę z ukrytą wiadomością Luffy'ego o spotkaniu na Sabaody za dwa lata.Do Brooka dotarła wiadomość o bitwie na Marineford. Szkielet chciał pocieszyć swojego kapitana. Kultyści Szatana przekonali Brooka, by ten zaatakował długorękich. Został jednak przez nich zchwytany przez trzech długorękich. Został uwięziony w klatce. Przypadkiem trafił na gazetę o ponownym przybyciu Luffy'ego na Marineford. Rozszyfrował o co chodziło w wiadomości (3D2Y). Brook postanowił się szkolić i przy okazji został gwiazdą rocka. Saga Nowy Świat Akt Powrót do Sabaody thumb|left|200px|Ostatni koncert Soul KingaBrook stał się znany jako Soul King (na polski "Król Dusz"). Teraz kończy swoją trasę koncertową. Przed koncertem powiedział menedżerom, że przechodzi na emeryturę. Później odwiedził Shakky. Ta powiedziała mu, że sytuacja na wyspie jest bardziej niepokojąca. W czasie koncertu wbiegli Marines i powiedzieli o poprzednim życiu Brooka i o jego przyłączeniu się do martwego już Luffy'ego. Brook powiedział, że Słomiany Kapelusz Luffy żyje i, że pewnego dnia zostanie Królem Piratów. Odgrywa potem jedną piosenkę, po czym fani Soul Kinga żucają sie na Marines. Brook dociera na Sunny'ego dzięki pomocy Różanym Jeźdźciom. Zaczął płakać z radości, gdy powrócił Luffy. Gdy Hancock pokonała Marines, Brook został zahipnotyzowany i zemdlał kiedy ona mrugnęła w jego kierunku (mrugnięcie było dla Luffy'ego). Thousand Sunny zaczął się zanurzać. Akt Wyspa Ryboludzi thumb|left|200px|Brook i jego syrenie fanki.Po kilku trudnościach (piraci Caribou, Kraken) Sunny dotarł na Wyspę Ryboludzi, gdzie załoga się rozdzieliła. Spotyka Pappuga i razem idą do Cafe Syrenka, gdzie spotkał fanki. Keimi przyprowadziła Luffy'ego i Usoppa. Brook zauważa list gończy za Vander Deckenem. Dowiaduje się, że to Vander Decken IX. Podczas jazdy taksówką Brook widzi fabrykę cukierów z symbolem piratów Wielkiej Mamuśki. Brook i inni dostali za darmo cokolwiek chcieli w sklepie Pappuga. Następnie Brook i inni popłynęli do pałacu królewskiego. Po przybyciu do pałacu, każdy patrzył na nich ze strachem. Po wejściu do kasty, Luffy odchodzi w poszukiwaniu żywności, podczas gdy Brook zastanawia się, kiedy bankiet ruszy. thumb|200px|Zwycięstwo Brooka, Usoppa i Nami.Gdy do pałacu dociera wiadomość o znikających syrenach podejrzenie pada na Słomianych, ponieważ Shyarly przepowiedziała, że chłopiec w słomianym kapeluszu zniszczy królestwo Ryugu. Brook, Nami i Usopp pokonują straż królewską, a Zoro kuje w łańcuchy króla Neptuna. thumb|left|200px|"Rozumiem... też chcesz zobaczyć!?"Gdy dobiega wiadomość z pokoju Shirahoshi Brook pragnie zobaczyć syrenią księżniczkę, więc biegnie sprawdzić, czy jest bezpieczna. Minister Prawicy go krytykuje co Brook odbiera inaczej i bierze go ze sobą. Na miejscu obaj są zaskoczeni, gdyż Luffy schował księżniczkę w brzuchu Megalo. thumb|left|200px|Nowa umiejętność Brooka. Dusza odchodzi od ciała.Pałac został zaatakowany przez Hody'ego Jonesa i Vander Deckena IX. Z tego powodu Usopp, Zoro i Brook trafili do klatki. Pomieszczenie z klatką zaczęło wypełniać się wodą, więc Brook użył nowej zdolności i jego dusza odłączyła się od ciała i poprosiła Pappuga o pomoc. thumb|200px|Na Placu GyoncordeOstateczne Brook, Zoro, Usopp i Pappug zjawiają się na placu Gyoncorde, gdzie dochodzi do walki. Gdy kilku Ryboludzi chciało zabić Shirahoshi Brook i zahipnotyzował i pociął. Później dochodzi do walki między Brookiem, a Zeo. Podczas walki, Zeo owija łańcuch na szyję Brooka i odłącza od ciała jego głowę. Gdy jego głowa spada na ziemię, Brook tylko myśli o jak w ciągu ostatnich dwóch lat, w czasie których on dowiedział się o prawdziwej mocy Diabelskiego Owocu. Dzięki tej mocy, ciało Brooka jest odporne na takie rzeczy. Po małych trudnościach Brook pokonuje Zeo. Po wszystkim Słomiani poszli na przyjęcie, a gdy odpływali pożegnali się z Shirahoshi. Po drodze do Nowego Świata Słomiani trafili na wieloryby i Brook krzyczał do nich z nadzieją, że są to krewni Laboona. Akt Punk Hazard Wkrótce po dotarciu do Nowego Świata załoga trafiła na Punk Hazard. Brook wyjaśnił kim są samurajowie. Gdy Luffy i jego grupa zeszła na wyspę, reszta (w tym Brook) zostali uśpieni. Wrogowie zabrali wszystkich poza Brookiem, którego porzucili jako martwego. Gdy Brook się obudził zauważył, że Sunny jest po drugiej stronie wyspy przy jakimś wysokim budynku. Informuje Luffy'ego, Robin, Usoppa i Zoro o swojej sytuacji. thumb|left|200px|Brook kontra część ciała samuraja Na lądzie Brook planował ulepić bałwana, ale zaatakował go tułów samuraja. Samuraj okazuje się być potężny i ignoruje pytania Brooka o to czemu walczy. Po pojedynku Brook odnajduje grupę Luffy'ego walczącą z centaurami i Brązowobrodym. Brook pokonał centaury i ukradł im płaszcze. thumb|200px|Brook, Zoro i Sanji zaatakowani gazem KYPPóźniej, gdy Słomiani spotkali się wszyscy na wyspie związali Brązowobrodego. Słomiani rozdzielają się, by znaleźć ciało Kinemona. Brook poszedł z Zoro i Sanji'm (w ciele Nami). Grupa widzi ślady Yeti Cool Brothers, a później ich spotyka. Bracia strzelają w Słomianych gazem KYP. Nagle pojawiła się góra. Brook twierdzi, że czytał o czymś podobnym w książce, co było z palącej mazi, która paliła ubrania kobiet. Do uzupełnienia Umiejętności i moce Diabelski Owoc thumb|200px|Prawdziwa moc owocu Yomi YomiBrook zjadł Yomi Yomi no Mi jeszcze za życia. Jeżeli użytkownik tego owocu umiera jego dusza może powrócić do ciała. Muzyka Szermierka thumb|220px|Brook kontra Ryuma Broń Walki Nawigacja Kategoria:Załoga Słomkowego Kapelusza Kategoria:Piraci Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Piraci Słomianego Kapelusza Kategoria:Użytkownicy Diabelskich Owoców Kategoria:Użytkownicy Diabelskich Owoców typu Paramecia Kategoria:Piraci Rumbar Kategoria:Szermierz